yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Ptysia112/@comment-26920469-20170703151224/@comment-26920469-20170705115046
okej! wcaaaaale nie poszłam spać późno i wcale nie wkładam tego tak późno ponieważ nie chciało mi się wstać! to teraz wtrącę że jak będzie coś w tym nawiasie: coś to ja to mówię tak do ciebie ;D Perspektywa Riaru: Naya i Arcadya - Riaru wracał spokojnie do domu po szkole zostawiając po drodze Taiyō w jej domu. W tym dniu nie było niczego niezwykłego - dzień jak co dzień. Nagle jednak usłyszał jakiś krzyk. O ile dało to się nazwać krzykiem... Brzmiało to raczej jakby ktoś panicznie próbował krzyczeć ale nie miał siły. Riaru zaciekawiony (i trochę zaskoczony i przestraszony) poszedł to sprawdzić. Cicho podszedł do zakrętu w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce ciemne uliczki są fajne! i wysłonił ostrożnie swoją głowę. To co tam zobaczył zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Zobaczył jak Arcadya i Naya wysysają tak nie lubię tego słowa... krew z jakiegoś chłopaka. Zauważył też że Naya nie wygląda na wielce zadowoloną z tego powodu. taki dobry obserwator ^^ Wiedział, że chłopaka nie da się już uratować i, ze jeżeli dalej będzie tam stał to skończy jak on więc po prostu uciekł. Riaru znał dziewczyny. Chodziły do tej samej szkoły co on. O ile da się to nazwać chodzeniem. Jako jedne z nielicznych miały lekcje indywidualne przez co też Riaru niewiele o nich wiedział. Chłopak po powrocie do domu długo myślał co by tutaj zrobić aby nie skrzywdziły nikogo z jego otoczenia. Postanowił więc, że spróbuje je wydalić albo przynajmniej dopilnuje aby nie przychodziły do szkoły WCALE. Riaru jeszcze nie miał planu co zrobić aby wyrzucono je ze szkoły jednak za wszelką cenę starał się trzymać wszystkich z dala od nich. Kiedy ktoś się zapytał czemu tak je traktuje wyjaśnia, że po prostu ma co do nich złe przeczucia... Po tym incydencie raz rozmawiał z Nayą na temat tego co widział ponieważ ta go zauważyła gdy je podglądał. Dowiedział się iż dziewczyna nigdy nie chciała być krwiopijcą. Riaru taki wyrozumiały zaproponował, że nikomu nie powie i zostawi ją w spokoju jeśli będzie się trzymała z daleka od osób na których mu zależy. Taką też zawarli umowę. Riaru nie zagłębia się w szczegóły czemu zwłoki ofiar morderstw mają wyssaną krew gdyż po prostu uważa, że to Arcadya. fiu! ale się rozpisałam! z perspektywy twoich postaci zrobiłam na końcu aby miał ten wpis ręce i nogi!... zmienisz sobie jak tam chcesz! Dobra Shiro! Shiro Watsuru - Jeśli chodzi o relacje Riaru i Shiro to zawsze były raczej koleżeńskie... aż do pewnego jednego dnia. Riaru i Taiyō wracali spokojnie do domu kiedy nagle zobaczyli Osoro i jej mały gang delikwentów. Wydawało się ,że na kogoś czekają. Riaru zignorował by to gdyby nie Taiyō która za wszelką cenę chciała się dowiedzieć na kogo. Dziewczyna schowała się więc za krzakiem a zażenowany zachowaniem swojej BFF Riaru wraz z nią... Nagle zobaczyli jak przybiegła Shiro. Taiyō i Riaru podsłuchali ich rozmowę. Zarówno on jak i Taiyō bez problemu zorientowali się, że w ich relacji jest coś nie tak. Shiro była przy Osoro strasznie onieśmielona i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie trzeba było być wybitnym obserwatorem aby zauważyć, że dziewczyna czuje coś do Osoro. Riaru postanowił zachować tę informację dla siebie. Jednak jego podświadoma potrzeba zeswatania kogoś nie dawała mu spokoju. Na następny dzień postanowił więc pójść do Shiro i powiadomić ją o tym, że on i Taiyō widzieli ją wczoraj z Osoro i, że postanowił jej jakoś pomóc... Riaru od tego czasu próbuje zeswatać jakoś dziewczyny. teraz ze strony Taiyō! :) Shiro Watsuru - Relacje Taiyō i Shiro były zawsze pozytywne... W końcu - koleżanki z klasy i te sprawy. Poza tym... Taiyō kocha kotki... a Shiro ma takie urocze kocie oczka! I jeszcze te lilie we włosach! Normalnie zbiór tego co Taiyō uwielbia! Sporo zmieniło się jednak kiedy Taiyō wraz z Riaru wracała do domu. Gdy wychodzili ze szkoły zobaczyli Osoro i resztę delikwentów którzy wyraźnie na kogoś czekali. Pomimo faktu, że Taiyō bała się ich postanowiła za wszelką cenę zobaczyć na kogo. Schowała się wraz z Riaru za krzakiem i czekała. Zobaczyła jak podbiega do nich zdyszana Shiro. Zarówno ona jak i Riaru bez problemu zorientowali się, że w ich relacji jest coś nie tak. Shiro była przy Osoro strasznie onieśmielona i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie trzeba było być wybitnym obserwatorem aby zauważyć, że dziewczyna czuje coś do Osoro. Taiyō była wniebowzięta gdyż akurat brakowało jej tematów do gazetki! Riaru próbował ją odwieść od tego pomysłu jednak jak Taiyō coś postanowi - tak Taiyō zrobi! Powiedziała Riaru, że nie napisze o tym nigdzie i nikomu się nie wygada podczas kiedy już dwa dni po tym w gazetce pojawił się artykuł o tym że Shiro kocha Osoro. Oczywiście obydwie dziewczyny były wkurzone. Osoro od razu przyszła do niej i spróbowała ją uderzyć za "to kłamstwo". Riaru jednak udało się jakoś odwieść dziewczynę od tego pomysłu pomimo tego, że sam z pewnością chciał dać jej wtedy z liścia. Dla Taiyō jej relacje z Shiro się nie pogorszyły. Wręcz przeciwnie - jest wdzięczna dziewczyny, że uratowała gazetkę szkolną. Nie wie jednak co sama Shiro myśli teraz o niej. dobra! teraz twoje ocki o Riaru (i Taiyō...) postaram się aż tak nie rozpisywać bo faktycznie u moich chyba przesadziłam! pespektywa Nayii i Arcadyii: 'Riaru Jōnetsu '- Pewnego dnia Dziewczyny spokojnie spożywały swój posiłek. Nie było w tym nic dla nich nowego czy też dziwnego. Naya odetchnęła po skończeniu i odwróciła się w stronę jednego z budynków. zauważyła Riaru który zaczął uciekać. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że zarówno ona jak i Arcadya mogą mieć z tego powodu problemy. Chciała powiedzieć o tym siostrze jednak wstrzymała się. Po tym incydencie raz rozmawiała z Riaru na temat tego co chłopak zauważył. Powiedziała mu, że nigdy nie chciała być krwiopijcą jednak nie ma wyboru. Zawarli więc umowę, że ten nikomu o tym nie powie i nie będzie próbował jej wydalić jeśli ta nie będzie zbliżać się do nikogo z jego otoczenia. Naya zgodziła się i od tamtego czasu czeka po prostu na łowy Ayano. dobra! to teraz perspektywa Shiro! jej! 'Riaru Jōnetsu - '''Jeśli chodzi o relacje Riaru i Shiro to zawsze były raczej koleżeńskie... aż do pewnego jednego dnia. Shiro miała wracać razem z Osoro i resztą delikwentów do domu. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że Taiyō i Riaru podsłuchiwali ich rozmowę. Shiro spokojnie wróciła na następny dzień do szkoły gdzie się o tym dowiedziała. Riaru obiecał jej, że nikomu o tym nie powie a nawet zaproponował, że spróbuje je ze sobą zeswatać. Powiedział też, że Taiyō obiecała mu iż nikomu o tym nie powie i nie napisze o tym w gazetce szkolnej. Shiro nawet się ucieszyła, że chłopak postanowił to zrobić. Dziewczyna wie, że chłopak z pewnością dotrzyma obietnicy. aktualnie się przyjaźnią. '''Taiyō Sekai '- Shiro i Taiyō były zawsze koleżankami z klasy. BYŁY. Aż do pewnego incydentu. Shiro miała wracać razem z Osoro i resztą delikwentów do domu. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, że Taiyō i Riaru podsłuchiwali ich rozmowę. Shiro spokojnie wróciła na następny dzień do szkoły gdzie się o tym dowiedziała. Riaru powiedział jej o tym co on i Taiyō widzieli i, że nikomu o tym nie powiedzą. Spokojna, że jej sekret się nie wyda postanowiła sobie odpuścić zemstę i te sprawy. Ale już kilka dni o tym pojawiła się gazetka szkolna a tam news, że Shiro kocha Osoro. Na całe szczęście Osoro uznała to za głupie kłamstwo które dziewczyna napisała aby gazetka się lepiej sprzedawała! Od tamtego dnia Shiro nie potrafi ścierpieć obecności Taiyō. Dziewczyna bardzo się powstrzymuje aby nie wybuchnąć złością przy niej i nie zmienić się w demona. Co gorsze - od tamtego czasu Taiyō częściej chce spędzać z nią czas i nazywa "przyjaciółeczką" czy też "BFF zaraz po Riaru" oraz ciągle jej dziękuje za newsa do gazetki. Gdyby nie fakt że Riaru podoba się Taiyō to dziewczyna byłaby martwa już dawno, dawno temu... ufff... to się rozpisałam! mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak źle! wiem... moja wena nie zna granic a jak skończę pisać to coś tak okropnego, że... ...cóż! coś tam jest!... popraw jak chcesz... ;D